


Stake out

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsmystery,chocolateandrelief.





	Stake out

**Author's Note:**

> Me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) did another one! Hers is here: [tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170120473094/what-do-you-have-behind-your-back-derek-asked) and [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13482135).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170120770027).

”Oh, man, hot chocolate, you’re the best,” Stiles said as he cradled the mug Derek had just given him. ” _This_ is why I love you.”

Derek huffed a laugh as he sat down with his own mug in the passenger seat.

”I’m glad that mystery is solved,” he said and Stiles grinned at him.

”Yeah, it’s a relief,” he said.

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “Now to figure out the mystery of these trolls.”

He made himself comfortable for a night of stake out, and Stiles grabbed his hand over the console.

“Yeah,” Stiles said and sipped his chocolate with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? Please let me know =)
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
